High School Love Story
by i.heart.kanashi
Summary: LOL this is one of my old stories. The grammar sucks but the storyline is...great. Enjoy! :DDD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here are the list of people who are who

Makoto kun, Taisuke-chan are males

Kotonoha, sekai, kotonohas little sis, nanami, setsuna, hikari, otome chan are girls lol

Chapter 1: The Stars are the Sun too!

One day, Makoto kun was walking in a park. Suddenly Sekai and Kotonoha came and talked TO Makoto kun . They loved him so much. They talked to him. "SUgoi! good morning makoto kun! dco you want some brownies?" kotonoha said with a wink. "lol sekai i love your clothes" makoto kun said. "thx"

sekai said.

"hey do you know what tiem it is?" sekai said.

no. makoto kun said.

Nippppaaaaaa, kotonohaa's little sis said :)

" hey," konohana's sis said " i think ur cute, let's go to a tree and cuddle"

K, makoto kun said

And their bodies glistened with sweat. Kotonoha's little sister giggled in delight as her skin was pressed against the firm rock hard bod of makoto-kun, and then they did it for ten minutes and lust

but sekai was angry, so was hikari, hikari too was angry

"makoto, i'm angry"

hikari said.

makoto kun was sad

"i'm sorry", he said

then they kissed under the stars and makoto put his big hot rock bod in hikari's delicate bod, sweat was streaming from their skin, they were bathed in love

they kissed under the sun

The stars are the sun too!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Makoto-kun's cousin comes for a visit to see Makoto

One day Makoto kun was walking ina park with Otome-chan. Otome was wearing something else today. "you know yiou were my crush in middle school makoto but now you have sekai and everyone else at your side and why is that" otomechan said

"I think everyone is great and lovingeful" makoto said "do you want to do it undera t ree"

"I alwas thought I would do it in a car" otome chan said

"so they went into a car and thrusted all night long"

One day makoto kun was walking in a park with sekai

"I like your clothes makoto kun" she said with a smile.

"man kotonoha youre so hot"makoto said

All of a sudden, his cousin came!

"oh hey cuz, what's up?" makoto kun said

"nm, u?" he said back

"hey, this issekai say hi to sekai"

Hi, sekai said

Hey sekai its nice to meet you any friend of makoto especially girlfriend is a friend of mine, she said

Thx, sekai said

All of a sudden, kotonoha came along

"hey kots" makoto kun's cousin said

"hey u, what's up? Kotonoha said

"nm, u?" he said

"same." Kotonoha said

"hey, did you bring yuour sis? I cant get her off of my mind she's so f;ing hot" makoto kun said

"no." kotonoha said.

"k" makoto kun said

The sun was falling

"oh no we have to b home now makoto kun" makoto kun's cousin said

K

And they went under a tree, glistening with sweat, and started to strip. Makoto kun's cousin took the lead and laid herself on top of him. They slowly bounced to the rhythm of the crickets and then they finished in 20 minutes with role play.

"cool now we're done let's go" sekai said

K, kots said to makoto kun's cousin!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kotonoha is actually Sekai

"hey sekai" kotonoha said on the phone

"hey, wats up?" sekai said

"nm, u?" sekai said

"same" makoto kun said

Kotonoha was having a serious discussin on the phone with sekai becaue she has a secret

"u know how I love makoto?" kotonoha said

"yeh I love him too" sekai said

"I'm starting to think that Im you and your me" kotonoha said

"y?" sekai said

"cuz we both love makoto" kotonoha said

"ur right" sekai said

"I think we, I mean I, need to tell him tomorrow" kotonoha said

"k" sekai who was really kotonoha said

They both hung up after having phone sex involving vibratiors

The next day, makoto kun was walking in a park and sekai and kotonoha came to him

"we are actually an I and we are the same person" kotonoha and sekai said

"k" makoto kun said

And kotonoha finally realized she was actually sekai

Kotonoha walked away with makoto kun as sekai went the other way with makoto kun

Makoto kun's cousin realized that she loved sekai

I must have her he said

He walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the stars under the moon

One day Makoto kun was walking in a park with Kotonoha. Kotonoha wore only straps and socks today. "hey y r u n luv with mah sister?" kotonoha said

Yes, makoto kun said

Just then nanami came by

Hey, nanami said

Hey, kotonoha said

Sup? Sekai said

Nm, u? kotonoha said

Same makoto kun said

Nanami I want to do you in the butt all day long, makoto kun said

Makoto kun, sekai, and nanami went into a tree and thrusted at nanami-chan's butt for a long time. The tree kept on vibrating to the rhythmic patterns of makoto kun's climaxing.

"hey weres my cousin now?" makoto kun said

Idk, nanami said

K, makoto kun said

Hey guys, hikari said, I think im like the sun because im light

"no" makoto kun said, "hikari is Japanese for darkness because im Japanese bacaneko"

"im Ameri-chan" hikari said "gomenesari"

"yes" sekai said "makoto kun Is like the stars aarigarto"

"but the stars are the sun too you know kotonoha sampai" nanami said

"wow" he said

The stars are under the moon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the stars are dancing with Jupiter, who is Taisuke-kun

"hey guys I was watching luciy star isn't konata-chan so kawaii" sekai said

"k" makoto kun said

Just then, while they were walking in a park, kotonoha and taisuke came

"hey I love you kotonoha gomenesaei " taisuke said

"k" makoto kun said whiel kissing hikari passionately

"sorry but I belong to makoto, you just have to try again taisu-chaaaan" kotonoha said (^_^)L

"lol sugoi I try again later k kots you kawaii chan, maybe I can get a kiss from the princess :)" tai said

"keep dreaiing lover boy" kots said

Sekai coudnt take it anymore, she couldn't always be kotonoha

"kotonoha" sekai said

"sekai" kotonoha said

"it's hard being together, because we are I and the same" she said

"true" she said

"is it possible to separate" she said

"lol you cant split a person in half nyan nyan" she said

"k desuno" she said

And sekai and kotonoha had long phone sex over the internet

They got their webcams and drizzled hot chocolat eon themselves so passionately

The skin was supple like a banaha

Sekai wanted to stop being one person she wanted to be two people because then she could finally be hersef again like as always but she was kotonoha

So she started takeing drugs

The stars are dancing with Japanese, because the stars are the sun too! :)


End file.
